


疾裘妒枕（Best friend's jealousy）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Harry, Character Bashing, Cock Slut Harry, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Ron, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Jealous Ron, Jealousy, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Scared Harry, Skull Fucking, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Harry, Top Ron Weasley, gagging
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 哈利在被考迈克干了之后回到了格兰芬多塔楼，罗恩对考迈克的捷足先登感到非常不满。背景设于《混血王子》





	疾裘妒枕（Best friend's jealousy）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best friend's jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267799) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> 【RWHP】【直译：死党的妒忌】  
> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，他属于J·K罗琳。我对我的任何错误感到抱歉。  
> Attention：这是一则由虚构人物构成的虚构故事。我个人并不提倡在现实生活中发生没有安全措施的一夜情，性传播疾病对任何人来说都不是闹着玩的，保持理性！注意安全！  
> 【译者的话】：标题本是用来形容夫妻的，但我觉得说罗恩是“真女主”也说得过去。

哈利从拉文克劳的魁地奇队旁偷偷溜过，一瘸一拐地朝城堡走去。他迫不及待地想要回寝室去。显然，他现在很满足，但也非常疲惫。骑乘总是大耗体力的。哈利现在只想洗个热水澡，然后小睡一会儿，最好能梦到考迈克。他非常庆幸寝室里将会空无一人：纳威估计正在温室和斯普劳特教授待在一起，为草药学提供额外的劳动。西莫和迪安则在有求必应屋共享他们的首次约会。而罗恩，只有梅林知道他跟拉文德在哪儿鬼混。

哈利一边想着罗恩和拉文德这俩家伙，一边缓慢地走上楼梯。他很讨厌自己最要好的伙计老是和拉文德混在一起，因为她不仅该死的讨人厌（在哈利看来，她完全就是个疯婆子），而且还横在罗恩和赫敏之间致使他们不和。而且就是因为她，罗恩几乎没有时间来和哈利待在一块儿，全拿来陪她了。哈利并不想显得自己像个耍性子的小朋友，但他最好的朋友如此轻易地忽视他的存在让他非常不爽，罗恩在从前的时光中对他的抛弃使这不快更甚。

哈利心不在焉地嘟囔出格兰芬多塔楼的口令（龙痘），然后走进了公共休息室。这里几乎没有人，因为大部分的格兰芬多都在户外，享受最后几日年末的余温。哈利很高兴没人会来打扰他，并走进了他的寝室。他轻轻把门打开，冻结在原地，因为房间里并不是空的。罗恩在那儿。

哈利最好的哥们正闭着眼睛仰躺在床上。这个红头发的家伙一丝不挂，正用右手上下套弄着他那根硬邦邦的阴茎，满足地呻吟着。哈利的眼睛瞪得跟铜铃似得，他最好的哥们真是惊人极了！哈利简直不敢相信他从前居然没有注意到的：罗恩很高，比自己高很多。当然，这是他早就知道的。但他以前没注意到罗恩的那双长腿原来如此漂亮：尽管有些瘦削，但仍然是强壮而有肌肉的。同样，他的胳膊也很结实，它们看上去就像是天赐的、用来控制、保护和照料别人的一样。罗恩的上身也充满力量：精瘦的肌肉掩藏在长有雀斑的皮肤下，还有两颗颜色较深的乳头。还有他的阴茎！

‘梅林的胡子！他的老二简直棒呆了！’

那家伙足足有12英寸，很粗，底部挂着沉甸甸的阴囊。整体有些向右弯曲，硕大的头部漏出了大量前液。

哈利看着罗恩手淫了一会儿，他自己的阴茎在裤子里慢慢变硬了。他轻微地移动了一下，但一定是弄出了一点声音，因为罗恩立刻把眼睛睁开了，然后不好意思地笑了起来。

“很高兴见到你，伙计，就是现在时候不太对。你介意在楼下等一会儿吗？让我好把这活弄完。”

但紧接着，罗恩就注意到哈利裤子上非常明显的凸起，便笑了起来：

“噢，你喜欢看这个是吗。有点儿意思。”

罗恩迅速起身，然后在他最好的朋友面前站定。红发男孩的动作优雅而流畅，但哈利还是能看到其下隐隐的力量。罗恩此前的举动让哈利联想到了美洲虎：具有掠夺性，且随时准备击杀它的猎物。黑发男孩咽了咽口水。

“我-我...我...”

罗恩看起来被逗乐了。

“别担心，我没傻。事实上，我一直都想和你玩玩的。不过，很显然，你应当受到惩罚。因为只有坏孩子才会不经允许地偷看别人。你想要被惩罚吗，哈利？”

红发少年只是低低地嘟哝着，但却让哈利小腹一紧。他只能再一次咽咽口水，不自然地点点头。罗恩又笑了起来，这让他看起来更像一个捕食者了。

“把衣服脱了。”

哈利立刻遵从了。罗恩的声音一直压得很低，但却仍像金属一般顺滑而强硬。他的声音透露出了一种支配力。

在哈利脱了个精光并硬着站在那里后，罗恩就绕着他转起圈，上下打量起他。这个红发小伙舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“很好，比我想的还要好。”

罗恩猛地一把抓住哈利紧绷又完美的屁股蛋。这着实出乎哈利的意料，所以他惊叫了一声。罗恩不满地嘘了一声。

“做个好孩子（good boy），让我好好看看你。你并不想受到更多的惩罚，不是吗？”

哈利摇了摇头。

“不-不...”

“不，什么？”

“不-不，先生。（sir）”

“很好。”

红发人又摸了摸哈利的屁股。然后，他锁上了门。接着，他走到床边坐下，拍了拍自己的腿。

“到我的腿上躺着，我会好好地打你的屁股来惩罚你的。”

“打-打屁股，sir？”

“对啊，我要打你完美的小屁股，直到它变成樱桃红色。”

哈利发出了一声悸动的、放荡的呜咽。很快，他动起身来，趴在了罗恩的大腿上，他最好的朋友的勃起正戳在他的身侧。罗恩爱抚着哈利的臀部。

“如果太过了，你就说一声。当我讯问你时，你就用一种颜色来回答：绿色代表一切都好，黄色代表暂停，红色就代表太过分了，你想要停下来。明白了吗？”

哈利点点头。

“重复一遍。”

“绿色代表一切都好，黄色代表暂停，红色就代表太过分了，我想要停下来。”

“Good boy.”

罗恩俯下身子亲吻哈利的肩膀。那个更年轻的小伙子因为这深情的动作而感到头晕目眩。接着，罗恩轻轻拍了一下哈利的屁股，这样哈利就能慢慢适应。又不致伤地打了几下，罗恩低吼道：

“数出来！”

没给哈利时间来回应，罗恩就狠狠地打了一下哈利的右臀瓣。哈利尖叫起来，咬紧牙关说：

“噫-一。（O-One）”

罗恩又拍打了哈利的另一边臀瓣。

“额-二（T-Two）。”

红发男孩继续蹂躏着哈利的屁股，两边轮流着。起初，这感觉很痛，哈利简直无法想象为什么会有人自愿承受这种事。但是在被打了大约八次时，这慢慢变得愉悦起来。随着时间的流逝，罗恩落下了第十五次击打，哈利大声地呻吟起来。

“真是个好孩子，真乖。（Take it so well.）”红发人出声赞扬道。

罗恩举起手来准备给哈利最后一下，但他注意到有什么奇怪的东西从哈利的后穴流了出来。罗恩皱起眉，停了下来：一小股白色的东西从他最好的朋友体内流了出来。他定睛一看，发现那是精液。精液正从哈利的体内流出来！

“你这该死的荡妇！（fucking slut！）”

“先-先生？”

哈利感到困惑，并在罗恩把两根手指插进他的体内时喘了一口气。

“你都松了，而且还有精液从你的骚穴里流出来。你刚刚才被干过！”

罗恩粗暴地把他最好的朋友从大腿上推到地板上。黑发男孩在摔到地上的时候低低地痛呼了一声。然后他抬起头，睁大了脆弱的眼睛望着罗恩。罗恩气得不行，不容反抗地捏住哈利的下巴，强迫他直视自己的眼睛。

“是谁？是-谁-干-了-你-骚-货-？”

“考-考迈克...”

“麦-克-拉-根？你-被-那-个-自-命-不-凡、讨-人-厌-又-傲-慢-的-混-蛋-干-了？你这个骚货！”

罗恩正处于盛怒的边缘，而唯一把他从暴怒中拉回来的是哈利那惊恐的眼神。红发人立刻放开了对他最好朋友的脸的紧紧桎梏。

“对不起。”他低声说。

罗恩轻柔但热情地亲吻起哈利。

“我很抱歉，我只是很不喜欢想到他已经拥有你了。我知道他不能以你应得的方式来好好对待你。”

哈利的心被这言语融化了。他能从他那双美丽的晶莹剔透的蓝眼睛里看出真诚：它们盛满了歉意。哈利也能从他的眼睛看出他的内疚，害怕和不安，并充满对自己的爱意。罗恩再次俯身吻住他。这是一个纯洁的吻，温柔而短暂，就像罗恩很害怕他会伤害到他最好的朋友一样。但哈利很快就又让他们俩热吻起来。罗恩打断这个吻，问道：

“你确-确定吗？”

哈利点点头。

“如果你再也不想要我了，我也能理解。”红发男孩嘟囔道。

“颜色是绿色，sir。”

罗恩看上去松了一口气，又吻住哈利的嘴，对着他爱人的嘴唇咆哮道：

“我会好好地操你，让你忘掉他，把你操到只能尖叫我的名字。”

哈利欣喜地叹息起来，任罗恩的舌头探索自己的嘴。红发男孩抓住哈利的双腿，把哈利半抱起来，然后把这个身形更小的男孩拖到床上，让自己仰躺在床尾，让哈利的屁股朝着天花板向上。罗恩躺在床上，脑袋凑在他最好的朋友的屁股下。

更年长的那一位的眼睛就像黏在了那玫瑰色的、有小褶子的肌肉上，这是哈利身体最私密部位的入口。

“我经常肖想你完美的屁股，我想埋进你天堂般的身体已经很久了。而现在我终于可以拥有你了。现在你的屁股归我了，也只能是我的，你明白吗？”

“是-是的，sir。”

哈利喘息着，脸涨得通红，阴茎也硬得发疼。罗恩赞许地点点头。

“Good boy.”

然后他朝哈利的小穴啐了一口，又一次插进两根手指。罗恩咧嘴笑了笑。

“对于一个刚刚被干过的人来说，你可真是一个紧得不行的婊子。”

他打开自己的手指，然后又朝那儿啐了几口。

“为我的鸡巴把你的骚穴弄湿。你想让我的鸡巴操你的骚穴吗？”

“我想，sir.”

罗恩把第三根手指插进哈利体内，戏弄般挪动着。

“并不是很有说服力嘛，是不是？”

哈利呜咽着，因为他死党的手指刷过了他的甜蜜点。

“求你了，sir。求你用你的大肉棒来操我。我需要你，sir。”

红发人笑起来。

“这样好多了。”

他把手指从哈利的紧致中撤出来。

“我认为你已经准备得足够充分了。像你这样饥渴的骚货总是渴望着一根肉棒，是不是？总是被人操得那么厉害而变松了。”

“是-是的，sir。”

罗恩最后一次在他情人的小穴上吐了更多唾沫，然后猛地向前冲去。他把手撑在地板上，用手臂支起自己的身体。他向前插去，直到他令人印象深刻的阴茎对准哈利蠕动的后穴。罗恩看进对方绿色的眼睛，并问：

“什么颜色？”

“绿-绿色，先生。”

不用进一步地预警，罗恩把他半个阴茎沉进了哈利体内。哈利呻吟着：罗恩的阴茎比考迈克大得多，甚至把他已经被操松的小穴撑得更开。罗恩阴茎的曲线让这感觉变得更棒。罗恩愉悦地咕哝着，哈利体内柔软又炽热的肠壁紧紧地裹着他跳动的阴茎。

“更-更多，求你了，sir。我需要更多。”

“谁能想到你是一个这么饥渴又紧的婊子呢？”

罗恩几乎喘不过气。哈利的身体让他感觉棒极了，让他几乎不能连贯地说话。但他甚至还没有完全进入，更别提继续移动了。红发人顺应了他爱人的愿望，粗暴地把剩下的一般的阴茎塞进了哈利体内，直到他的囊袋拍在哈利的屁股上，他的胯也贴着哈利的臀部。哈利张开嘴唇无声地呻吟了一下。罗恩太大了，几乎和海格一样大，是他经历过的最大的人之一。

慢慢地，罗恩摇晃起他的下半身，他巨大的龟头摩擦着哈利的前列腺。哈利发出的软糯、幸福又可口的小声响以及他裹住罗恩阴茎的感觉让红发人失去了控制。他抬起他的屁股，然后突然让他们向后倒，狠狠地插进哈利的身体里。

“妈的，你的骚穴太棒了，是我操过最棒的。”

罗恩继续粗暴地操着哈利，让呻吟、淫叫和喘息从哈利的嘴中发出。抽插背后巨大的冲力加上他们姿势的重力作用的原因，罗恩的阴茎深深地操进了他情人的身体，哈利对这深深的穿透享受万分。这插进的深度和对哈利前列腺不断的顶弄让罗恩的承诺变成了现实：哈利完全忘记了考迈克。事实上，除了让罗恩把自己干得神魂颠倒之外，他什么都不记得了。

“罗恩...哦，我的...操！罗恩！”

红发男孩因为听到情人尖叫自己的名字而乐不开支。罗恩情愿永远这样，他再也不想停止操干哈利。但是黑发男孩吸着他阴茎的感觉太棒了，让罗恩很快就感到自己性高潮的接近。

“弄弄你自己，骚货。我想我们一起射。”

哈利除了发出一声类似“操（fuck）”的呻吟之外，根本无法回答。男孩们没过多久就到达了高潮。过了一会儿，两个男孩同时到了：哈利狂乱地自渎着，并尖叫着罗恩的名字。因为罗恩把他整个人折了起来，所以他把种子射在了自己的脸上。

在哈利颜射自己的同时，罗恩狂野地咆哮着，无意识地插进他情人的身体，用炽热的精液填满了哈利。

罗恩气喘吁吁地爬起来，把阴茎从哈利的小穴里抽出来，然后往后坐到床上。

当哈利看清罗恩的阴茎从他体内抽出来后是什么样的时候，他倒吸一口气：那家伙仍旧硬着，还因一些残留的阴茎以及前液微微闪着光。哈利觉得它看起来非常可口。他一改之前蹲伏的姿势，在爬起来的时候欣喜地叹了一口气。黑发男孩因两次性事而疲惫不堪了，但他渴望尝尝那根阴茎的味道。正当他要抓住那根时，他想起罗恩可能不能接受这个。因此，他他跪到床前，抬头来望着他最好的哥们以及他的爱人。

“我可-可以吸你的老二吗，sir？”绿眼睛的男孩问道。

罗恩看起来很惊讶。他沉思了一晌，然后站起身来，把一根手指按在哈利的嘴唇上，而他一想到被这双唇含住的感觉，他那半硬的阴茎就抽动了一下并再次开始硬挺起来。他怎么能抗拒这样的美事呢？哈利的嘴唇微张着，他的脸颊红彤彤的，头发也是乱糟糟的，更别提那双罪恶的绿眼睛以及哈利脸上尽是自己的精液。罗恩把哈利的精液抹在自己的大拇指上，然后伸给哈利，后者立刻急切地舔上他的大拇指。等罗恩把哈利自己所有的精液都喂他吃进去之后，他开口问道：

“谁干你更爽？麦克拉根还是我？”

“你，sir。你把我操得太爽了，而且你的肉棒也更大一些，sir。”

罗恩笑了起来。

“把你的嘴巴张开。”

哈利欢天喜地地遵照了下达给他的命令。罗恩把他的阴茎凑到哈利脸前。

“现在，把我弄干净。骚货。”

黑发男孩开始兴致勃勃地舔起面前勃起的阴茎。他想得对，它尝起来非常美味：有一种罗恩前液的咸味、精液的甜味和他自己小穴里的麝香味混合在一起的味道。当哈利从罗恩的阴茎上舔去所以体液之后，它又因哈利的唾液而泛着光泽。他向后做，又一次抬头望着罗恩。红发人轻抚起他爱人的脸颊。

“Good boy，现在让我操你的嘴。”

黑发男孩又一次张开了他的嘴巴，而他的情人很顺利地把阴茎沉了进去。当哈利的嘴被塞满时，罗恩退了出来，问道：

“什么颜色？”

“绿色，sir。”

罗恩扯开一个满意的笑容，然后又一次刺进了那湿热的小嘴。他重复了几次，然后把阴茎完全抽出来，用它来拍了几下哈利的脸颊。

“求你了...sir，我可以承受更多的。”

“我们来看看你能承受到什么程度？”

罗恩开始用操哈利后穴的方式来操他的嘴：深深地、有力地、断断续续而平滑地抽插。红发男孩呻吟着，闭上了眼睛，把头向后仰。哈利的嘴和他的小穴一样棒。那哈利呢？哈利则感觉自己在天堂，他很爱他舌头上那根粗大的、跳动的，抵住他喉咙的家伙。

哈利最好的哥们很快就屈服于这种诱惑力了，加快了节奏。他大力地操着哈利自己张开的嘴，以致于每一次抽插，他的囊袋都会打到哈利的下巴上。

大概十分钟后，罗恩第二次射了出来：他把他的种子都射进了哈利的喉咙里。红发人感到精疲力竭，倒在了床上，而他最好的朋友则舔舔嘴唇。

‘罗恩的精液真不错。’

红发男孩打了个哈欠。

“你要我帮你出来吗？”

哈利摇了摇头，红了脸。他刚刚因为罗恩在操他嘴时发出的极端诱惑的声音而去了。罗恩看起来知道了哈利仅仅通过给他口交就射了，于是得意地笑起来。然后他拍拍身旁的床。

“来吧，伙计。让我们好好睡一觉。”

哈利有气无力地爬上床，将他赤裸的身子和他最好哥们同样一丝不挂的身体抱在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请给原作或本翻译留下kudos和评论！！


End file.
